mlp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow's Early Winter: Chapter 1: Tank and Broken Window
Chapter 1: Tank and Broken Window I only own the ideas for the story. My Little Pony belongs to Discovery Family. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic All Rights Reserved* "WAHOOOOOOOOO! This is AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she zoomed in the sky, doing tight turns, spins, and sonic rainbooms. The sun shined in Ponyville on a nice Summer day. Every pony was enjoying themselves, and Rainbow Dash was no exception. Suddenly, she stopped zooming around. "Hmmm. Wait a minute. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she thought. Suddenly, the answer hit her. She knew what she was missing. Tank, her tortoise. How could she forget Tank on an awesome summer day like today? Sure Tank could just be basking in the sun, but what about the wind going through his shell? The relief of cool air around your body on a hot, pleasant summer day? Now that was awesome. "Alright Tank! I'm coming! It's time for some Summer fun!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards her home. She got faster and faster as she flew, and soon would be at her bedroom window. "I'M COMING TANK!!!" Rainbow Dash shouted while still flying at sonic speed. Then, just as she thought she was about to do a sonic rainboom, the opposite happened. WHAM! Rainbow Dash had flew right into her bedroom window, got her face pressed into the glass, and was now frozen in flight. Rainbow's face was big and flat against the glass, like a blue pancake. She looked around for Tank and then spotted him next to the window, basking in the sun..... or at least that's what it looked like. "Taunk! Howz it goin buddy?!" Rainbow Dash said, her face still pressed against the window's glass. Tank smiled and nodded. Rainbow smiled back, but their special moment got interrupted. There was a creaking sounds, Rainbow Dash's face popped off of the window, she fell onto the cloud, the glass from the window broke off, and fell right next to Rainbow Dash. "A man! Now I got to replace the window!" Rainbow Dash said, then flew into the house to call the repair pony. She read some "Daring Dew" books until the repair pony came. "Hello. Are you Rainbow Dash? I came here to fix a window?" the repair pony asked. "Yes, I'm Rainbow Dash. This way please," Rainbow Dash answered as she showed the pony the window and explained what happened. "No problem. I can fix it before the end of the day. But you and your pet will have to leave while I do repairs," the repair pony told her. Rainbow Dash understood. After moving some things away from the window, plus moving her bed, she took Tank, and told the repair pony to let her know when she could return. Rainbow Dash and Tank then left the house, and went to go hang out. Rainbow Dash walked while Tank flew next to her on his specially-made tortoise propelled flyer. "So Tank, what's new? What would you like to do?" Rainbow Dash asked her pet. Tank looked around, and saw a some drinks. Rainbow turned and saw the store. "You want to grab a bite and drink? Great idea!" Rainbow Dash replied.